


[Podfic] never give up hope

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofnever give up hopeby navaanAuthor's summary:Iron Man is presumed dead
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] never give up hope

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [never give up hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301872) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fflw897mh601gq0/never%20give%20up%20hope.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:29 | 1.2 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to navaan for leaving blanket permission to podfic.
> 
> This fic has been recorded for Voice Teams 2020 for the anthology challenge. This fic will be part of Orange Team's Hope anthology. [Masterlist link](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/12503.html).


End file.
